This invention relates to a method for concentrating solar energy. More particularly, this invention relates to a method which generates a temporary lens to concentrate solar energy at a predeterminable location generally on the earth's surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,288 is directed to a method for collecting solar energy, comprising the steps of (a) generating waveform energy, (b) directing the energy to a predetermined region of the atmosphere located a pre-established distance above a surface of the earth, (c) controlling the step of directing to modulate an index of refraction of air in the predetermined region of the atmosphere to produce a predetermined refraction index pattern in that region, (d) modifying the distribution of solar radiation passing through the atmospheric region to thereby concentrate the solar radiation at a predetermined location on the surface of the earth, and (e) absorbing, at that location, a substantial quantity of the concentrated solar radiation to produce heat energy.
The directed waveform energy is preferably electromagnetic radiation which, in one embodiment, is generated by operating a laser. The modulation control is effectuated by concentrating the laser generated radiation differentially through the atmospheric region.
The refractive index modulation is accomplished primarily by differential heating of the air in the predetermined region of the atmosphere. However, it is also possible that the modulation is accomplished in whole or in part by ionizing the air within the target region.
The atmospheric index profile in the target region may be modulated so as to produce a solar energy concentrator in the form of an atmospheric lens. More specifically, the index of refraction may be modulated so as to produce an atmospheric index profile approximating a Fresnel or alternate distribution lens.
The atmospheric lens generating capability disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,288 suggests a certain power which may be put to effective uses other than the generation of electrical energy. One such use is defensive or military.
Extensive efforts have been undertaken recently to develop strategic quick-reaction tactical and military defense operating systems utilizing, for example, high-power laser energy focused to incapacitate/destroy boosting tactical or incoming intercontinental ballistic missiles upon launching thereof. Laser generating equipment of sufficient power is most easily disposed on the earth's surface, rather than, for example, on a balloon, a satellite or an aircraft. Such earth bound equipment can be used, however, only for destroying military targets in the air. It will obviously be incapable of effectively neutralizing earthbound military targets such as submarines and ships, missile silos, airports, train stations, munitions factories, armament stores, telecommunications centers, etc., unless expensive orbiting fighting and relaying mirrors are employed.